hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Moi Moi Sauna♪
Moi Moi Sauna♪ (モイモイサウナ♪ Moi Moi Sauna♪) is the second image song for the character Finland in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Takahiro Mizushima in the voice of Finland. Lyrics Kanji= 「モイ！　みなさん知ってましたか？ サウナって…フィンランド語なんですよ」 甘いもの好き　世界選手権好き でもサウナはもっと好きなんです 大切な文化　それだけじゃ 何か足りない気がしちゃうんです だから僕が紹介しまーす♪ モモモーイ　モイモイ　モイモイモイ(うー！) モモモーイ　モイモイ　モイモイモイ(ワンッ) モモモーイ　モイモイ　モイモイモイ(うー！) モモモーイ　モイモイ　モイモイモイ(ワンワンッ) 電気・薪・スモーク 種類はこんな感じです 可動式のサウナや バスやボートについてるタイプもあります 「すごいですよね♪」 こころもからだもピッカピカ☆ ずっとサウナにはいらないと なにか大切なものが欠けている そんな感覚になります 大切な決断は会議室じゃなく サウナで決まるんです！ スススス　Su・o・mi! ぱぱぱんぱぱぱん　ヴァスタでやさしく ぱぱぱんぱぱぱん　からだをたたくと こころはリラックス(ふぅ～) 肌もすべすべ(イエイ) こんなに幸せ　モイモイサウナ♪　(モイ！) モモモーイ　モイモイ　モイモイモイ(うー！) モモモーイ　モイモイ　モイモイモイ(ワンッ) 「あ、一緒にいるのは花たまごといいます。 可愛いでしょ？スーさんと決めました。 名前の候補は他にもたくさんかっこいいのが あったんですよ！えーと…特攻！バクダン野郎とか！」 ビールやサイダーを飲んで 色んな話をします ストーブの中で マッカラあぶるのも楽しみです 「Kippis!」 火照ったら　クールダウン して休みましょう うっかりしていると… おひゃぁぁぁあぁ！Kuuma! ぱしゃーんぱしゃーん　湖入ったり ごろーんごろーん　雪に転がったり 大自然の中(うわぁ) 血行促進!?(イエイ) こんなに楽しい モイモイサウナ♪ 「何事も楽しんじゃうのが僕のモットーです☆彡 僕のうちにはたくさんの世界選手権があります。 エアギターをしたり、コケモモを摘んだり、 ゴム長靴を投げたり、雪合戦したり。 あと、泥の中でサッカーしたり、 携帯投げたり、奥さまを運んだり… となりのエストニアが上位をかっさらっていったりします。 あ、という僕もエストニアのうちでよく 大好きな甘いもの買わせてもらっているんでした♪」 白夜とか　極夜とか　オーロラなんかも 見に来てくださいね！ スススス　Su・o・mi! ぱぱぱんぱぱぱん　ヴァスタでやさしく ぱぱぱんカラダ　たたき合いましょう こころはリラックス(ふぅ～) 肌もすべすべ(イエイ) こんなに幸せ　モイモイサウナ♪　(モイ！) モモモーイ　モイモイ　モイモイモイ(うー！) モモモーイ　モイモイ　モイモイモイ(モイモイ！) |-| Romaji= “Moi! minasan shittemashita ka? Sauna tte… finrandogo nan desu yo” Amai mono suki sekaisenshuken suki Demo sauna wa motto suki nan desu Taisetsu na bunka soredake ja Nanika tarinai ki ga shichaun desu Dakara boku ga shoukai shimaasu♪ Momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (uu!) Momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (wann) Momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (uu!) Momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (wanwann) Denki takigi sumooku Shurui wa konna kanji desu Kadoushiki no sauna ya Basu ya booto ni tsuiteru taipu mo arimasu “Sugoi desu yo ne♪” Kokoro mo karada mo pikkapika☆ Zutto sauna ni hairanai to Nanika taisetsu na mono ga kaketeiru Sonna kankaku ni narimasu Taisetsu na ketsudan wa kaigishitsu janaku Sauna de kimarun desu! Susususu Su-o-mi! Papapan papapan vasuta de yasashiku Papapan papapan karada wo tataku to Kokoro wa rirakkusu (fuu~) Hada mo subesube (iei) Konnani shiawase moimoi sauna♪ (moi!) Momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (uu!) Momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (wann) “A, issho ni iru no wa hanatamago to iimasu. Kawaii desho? Suusan to kimemashita. Namae no kouho wa hoka ni mo takusan kakkoii no ga Attan desu yo! eeto… tokkou! Bakudanyarou toka! Biiru ya saidaa wo nonde Ironna hanashi wo shimasu Sutoobu no naka de Makkara aburu no mo tanoshimi desu "Kippis!” Hotettara kuurudaun Shite yasumimashou Ukkari shiteiru to… Ohyaaaaaa! Kuuma! Pashaan pashaan mizuumi haittari Goroon goroon yuki ni korogattari Daishizen no naka (uwaa) Kekkousokushin!? (iei) Konnani tanoshii moimoi sauna♪ “Nanigoto mo tanoshinjau no ga boku no mottoo desu☆彡 Boku no uchi ni wa takusan no sekaisenshuken ga arimasu. Eagitaa wo shitari, kokemomo wo tsundari, Gomu nagagutsu wo nagetari, yukigassen shitari. Ato, doro no naka de sakkaa shitari, Keitai nagetari, okusama wo hakondari… Tonari no Esutonia ga joui wo kassaratte ittari shimasu. A, toiu boku mo Esutonia no uchi de yoku Daisuki na amai mono kawasete moratte irun deshita♪ Byakuya toka kyokuya toka oorora nanka mo Minikite kudasai ne! Susususu Su-o-mi! Papapan papapan vasuta de yasashiku Papapan karada tatakiaimashou Kokoro wa rirakkusu (fuu~) Hada mo subesube (iei) Konnani shiawase moimoi sauna♪ (moi!) Momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (uu!) Momomooi moimoi moimoimoi (moimoi!) |-| English= "Moi! Everyone, did you know? The word sauna… is Finnish!” I like sweet food, and I like world championships But I like sauna even more It’s an important culture, and I feel that Something is kind of missing if I leave it as that That’s why I’ll introduce it to you♪ Mo-mo-moi, moi moi, moi moi moi (Woo!) Mo-mo-moi, moi moi, moi moi moi (Ruff!) Mo-mo-moi, moi moi, moi moi moi (Woo!) Mo-mo-moi, moi moi, moi moi moi (Ruff ruff!) Electric, wood-heated, smoke, these are the varieties we have There are also mobile saunas and saunas on buses and boats “It’s pretty cool, huh?♪” Both my body and soul are sparkling clean☆ If I go too long without sauna It will start to feel like Something important in me is incomplete Major decisions are made in saunas, not broadrooms! Su-su-su-su Su-o-mi! Tap tap tap, tap tap tap, gently with a vastaA type of whip made of birch twigs Tap tap tap, tap tap tap, when you whip your body Your mind relaxes (sigh~) And your skin becomes smooth (Yay) I feel so blissful, moi moi sauna ♪ (Moi!) Mo-mo-moi, moi moi, moi moi moi (Woo!) Mo-mo-moi, moi moi, moi moi moi (Ruff!) “Ah, this little girl I have with me today is called Hanatamago.Lit. Flower Egg, the name of Finland and Sweden's dog. Isn’t the name cute? Mr. Swe and I named her together. We also had many other really cool ideas! Um… like, Special Attack! Bomb Bastard!” I drink beer or cider, and talk about various things I also look forward to grilling makkaraSausage over the stove Kippis!Cheers! If it becomes too hot, let’s cool down and take a rest If you’re not careful…hyaaaaaaa! Kuuma!Hot! Splash, splash, dip in a lake Roll, roll, or roll in the snow In the midst of the vast nature (Woah~) It’s good for blood circulation!? (Yay) This is so fun, moi moi sauna ♪ (Moi!) “It’s my motto to just enjoy everything☆彡 There are many world championships at my house. We have Air Guitar, Lingonberry Picking Rubber Boot Throwing, Snowball Fights Also, there are Swamp Soccer, Mobile Phone Throwing, Wife Carrying... And sometimes my neighbor Estonia claims a place at the top. Ah, speaking of which, I too often go to Estonia’s house To buy my favorite sweets♪ The midnight sun, or the polar night, or the Northern lights Please come to see them! Su-su-su-su Su-o-mi! Tap tap tap, tap tap tap, gently with a vasta Tap tap tap, tap tap tap, let’s whip each other’s bodies Your mind relaxes (sigh~) And your skin becomes smooth (Yay) I feel so blissful, moi moi sauna♪ (Moi!) Mo-mo-moi, moi moi, moi moi moi (Woo!) Mo-mo-moi, moi moi, moi moi moi (Moi moi!) Album This song was released on October 7, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 6 - Finland and Estonia, and it is the first track. Also on the album is How About Me? This song is also the eleventh track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs